The Ignorance
by BreeZombiee
Summary: British rockstar Kurt Hummel is on tour with his band when he meets his biggest fan, Blaine Anderson. AU Oneshot


**This is for my wonderful "Fiancée" Dessie. (neon-darkness) You should definitely check out her fic 'Can I Have This Dance' (: This is definitely AU and rather short in my opinion, but I fell asleep last night and couldn't really get back into the flow of it this morning. But I hope you enjoy!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>Kurt smirked to himself as he looked in the mirror, his hair perfectly coifed and his outfit stunning. He adjusts his studded leather jacket and the British flag handkerchief that's tied around his arm. No matter what his voice sounds like, he always reminds people of where he comes from, who he is. He loves the feeling that he gets before he has to go on stage, the rush, the cheering crowd. Everything about it makes his adrenaline pump through his veins like a freight train.<p>

"Hey Hummel, you ready yet?" Santana, their lead singer asked, making her way up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck to press a kiss to his cheek with a devilish smirk.

"I swear Satan, you're nothing but a pain in the arse." Kurt groaned, running his fingers through his hair and roughing it up.

"Well excuse me your majesty." Santana mock bowed, a smirk on her face. "Just make sure we're awesome tonight, Brittany is in the crowd."

"You mean that lovely lady you want to bang?" Kurt smirked back and Santana punched his arm.

"Just make sure your voice is at its freaky high pitch tonight." She glared before winking at him and turning to walk away.

Finn took that moment to arrive next to him, checking his shirt in the mirror to make sure it was buttoned correctly. It wasn't. Kurt rolled his eyes and set about to fixing the shirt for his friend, redoing the buttons and straightening the collar. "Thanks dude, we have a huge crowd tonight." He grinned. Kurt glared at him, rolling his eyes.

"How many times have I warned you not to call me Dude." Kurt glared, his accent spiking up as he finished fixing Finn's shirt.

"Sorry mate." Finn spoke, earning another glare from the British male. "Sorry, Kurt." He corrected. The younger boy grinned before patting his shoulder. Just then the crew called them to get ready for curtain and they all made their way to the stage, getting into position. Kurt took that moment to peak through the curtain, seeing the largest crowd he'd ever seen before.

"Blow me." He murmured under his breath in shock.

"Haven't we been there done that, Kurtsie?" their guitarist, Puck, chuckled.

"Put a sock in it Puckerman." Kurt hissed, grabbing his purple bass and connecting his mic. Santana made her way to the microphone while Finn sat down in front of the drums. They all took a deep breath, hearing the introduction. The curtain opened and Santana smirked. "Hello everybody, we're The Ignorance!" she screamed before Finn tapped his drumsticks and the song began.

Kurt took the moment to scan around the arena filled with fans. He could make out various signs in the crowd for Finn, Puck, and Santana. But never was there really one for him. Of course people liked him, but the girls were more partial to a boy that could love them back. And the boys were normally falling all over Santana. So his eyes connected immediately when he saw a sign in the front row that read 'Krazy for Kurt' in bold letters. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle before returning to his supposed 'rocker' image. He continued to play and sing while he looked at the figure holding the sign. He was a few inches shorter than him, with curly black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of ridiculous pink sunglasses attached to it.

The image of the boy followed him long after they finished their encore and while he was making his way back to the hotel with security. There was a line of fans that always waited for autographs, which the other three all willingly obliged to while he stood to the side and waited. He was doing just that when he noticed a flash of pink against stark white. He looked over to see that the same boy from the front row was at the end of the line. He put out his cigarette and made his way down the line, just to see if the boy was truly there for him.

He was just walking past when he heard it. "Excuse me, Kurt?" he smirked and turned around, smiling at the other man. "Could I please get an autograph? I mean, you're just like, the most amazing bassist ever! And it's totally awesome the way your voice can change in pitch and…I…uh….I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"You are yakking just a teensy bit." Kurt smiled as he pulled a sharpie out from behind his ear and took the proffered CD and magazine in his hand. "Who shall I make this out to?" Kurt looked up, only to notice that the boy seemed to be transfixed. "Ello?" he murmured, shaking his hand in front of the man's face.

"Sorry!" the man spoke, shaking his head. "It's just….nothing, nothing. You can make it out to Blaine." He blushed brightly. Kurt grinned at him and signed both the items before handing them back to Blaine, who put them in his tan messenger bag. "Thank you." Blaine smiled once more, and Kurt felt himself warm at the feeling. Blaine turned to leave and Kurt glanced back at his band mates, engrossed in the fans attention.

"Blaine, mate?" Kurt called, causing Blaine to turn to him in confusion. "Would you may be like to catch a flick with me at my room?"

Blaine's eyes lit up like a puppies and he nodded his head. "That would….that would be amazing!" Kurt chuckled and turned his head, motioning for Blaine to follow him to the room that was only a couple blocks down.

Once they were in, Kurt poured them both a drink and took a seat on the couch as Kurt turned to put in Chicago.

"I couldn't guess you as the Broadway type." Blaine chuckled, sitting back in his seat. Kurt grinned up at him and winked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"So tell me." Blaine challenged as the movie started. Kurt sat next to him, curling his legs under him to turn towards Blaine.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Anything."

"Well, obviously, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm twenty one years old. I'm from Britain. I grew up with my father and moved with him to Lima, Ohio when I was seventeen, where I met the band. I'm gay and enjoy rock and heavy metal, as well as Broadway and classical….you next."

"My name is Blaine Anderson, twenty three years old. I work at a coffee shop down on Main Street. I'm gay, from Westerville, Ohio. I love football, Musicals, and Vogue."

Kurt let out another laugh as he sipped his drink, sharing different facts about himself back and forth with Blaine until the tension was too much for him to handle. He set his glass down before he rolled over, straddling Blaine and connecting their lips.

Blaine stared at him in shock before he returned the gesture, bringing his hands to Kurt's waist as their tongues battled together, and their bodies grinding together slowly. Kurt pulled back. "I normally don't do this."

"Neither do I." Blaine spoke, biting at his neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Kurt spoke again, sucking a mark on his jaw.

"We shouldn't." Blaine groaned, his hands running up Kurt's sides.

Kurt smirked as he continued to kiss Blaine, his tongue battling with the others for dominance when Blaine pulled away.

"I'm going to follow you on tour." He murmured against his lips.

Kurt smirked. "Can't wait." He whispered before connecting their lips once more.


End file.
